muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 49 (2018-2019)
Sesame Street's 49th season premiered on HBO on November 17, 2018. The season was preceded the week prior by the prime time special, When You Wish Upon a Pickle. Season overview The season's main curriculum is "Learning Through Play," seeing the characters learn about different jobs through games and creative activities. The season features Abby's Amazing Adventures, a new animated segment. Production Primary production started the week of October 16, 2017, and wrapped on December 15. Additional filming took place during the week of April 9, 2018Ryan Dillon on Instagram Celebrities appearing in the season include Jack Antonoff, Chance the Rapper, Andy Grammer, Tiffany Haddish, Keegan-Michael Key, Solange Knowles, Zoë Kravitz, Bill Nye, Questlove, and Allison Williams. Other celebrities who visited the set during production of the season included Zooey Deschanel, Jenny Slate and Ellie Kemper (taping online segments of Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck), Amanda Seyfried and Blake Lively (taping When You Wish Upon a Pickle), and Whoopi Goldberg, Ann Harada‏, Kate Micucci, Patton Oswalt, Meredith Salenger, Bindi and Robert IrwinListed among guests in the Season 49 Press Kit accessed on October 28, 2018; names have since been removed, and Anne and Wil Wheaton. Episodes * Episode 4901 - When You're a Vet * Episode 4902 - Picture This * Episode 4903 - Hey! Sesame Street News * Episode 4904 - So You Think You Can Choreograph * Episode 4905 - Elmo’s Factory * Episode 4906 - Math Magic (repeat) * Episode 4907 - New Year’s Eve on Sesame Street * Episode 4908 - Play Time * Episode 4909 - Bath Time for Blankey * Episode 4910 - Astronaut Elmo * Episode 4911 - Honk if You Love Libraries * Episode 4912 - * Episode 4913 - The Big Pretend Band * Episode 4914 - Sesame Friendship * Episode 4915 - * Episode 4916 - * Episode 4917 - Grocery Games * Episode 4918 - * Episode 4919 - * Episode 4920 - * Episode 4921 - * Episode 4922 - Dinosaur in the Laundromat * Episode 4923 - * Episode 4924 - * Episode 4925 - * Episode 4926 - * Episode 4927 - Little Bo Peep Lost Her Cow * Episode 4928 - * Episode 4929 - Oscar Uncanned * Episode 4930 - * Episode 4931 - * Episode 4932 - Baby Bear’s Just Right Cafe * Episode 4933 - * Episode 4934 - * Episode 4935 - Notes * This marks the first season with Peter Linz performing Ernie. * The second season of Matt Vogel's web-series, "Below the Frame," was produced during the production of Season 49. Cast * Alan: Alan Muraoka * Chris: Chris Knowings * Nina: Suki Lopez * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar (sic)Caroll Spinney receives on-screen credit for performing his roles, though Matt Vogel and Eric Jacobson perform Big Bird and Oscar in new material. Sesame Street Muppet™ Performers :Pam Arciero, Jennifer Barnhart, Tau Bennett, Warrick Brownlow-Pike, Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Frankie Cordero, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Ryan Dillon, Stacey Gordon, Eric Jacobson, Haley Jenkins, John Kennedy, Kathleen Kim, Peter Linz, Spencer Lott, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, Bryant Young Credits * Executive Producer: Brown Johnson, Benjamin Lehmann * Senior Producer: Stephanie Longardo * Coordinating Producer: Mindy Fila * Producer: Karyn Leibovich * Line Producer: Aimee Blackton * Directors: Marilyn Agrelo, Ken Diego, Shannon Flynn, Benjamin Lehmann, Linda Mendoza, Alan Muraoka, Liliana Olszewski, Scott Preston, Matt Vogel, Nadine Zylstra * Head Writer: Ken Scarborough * Writers: Molly Boylan, Warrick Brownlow-Pike, Jennifer Capra, Jessica Carleton, Geri Cole, Joe Fallon, Christine Ferraro, Liz Hara, Ron Holsey, Keion Jackson, Elizabeth Keyishian, Raye Lankford, Benjamin Lehmann, Andrew Moriarty, Max Nicoll, Carol-Lynn Parente, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward * Senior Vice President of Curriculum and Content: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Associate Producers: Andrew Moriarty, Bryce-Loren Walker * Production Coordinators: Christina Elefante, Kelly Ferrara, Maxwell Nicoll * Production (Jim Henson): Melissa Creighton, Gabriella Degennaro, Joseph Roddy * Puppets, Costumes, Props: The Jim Henson Company NY Creature Shop - David Bizzaro, Brian Carson, Ben Durocher, Victoria Ellis, Tyler Hall, Michelle Hickey, Ann Marie Holdgruen, Rollie Krewson, Sarah Lafferty, Lara MacLean, Laura Manns, Casey Miller, Anney Ozar, Constance Peterson, Lily Rosen, Kate Rusek, Sierra Schoening, Polly Smith, Keely Snook, Whitney Thayne, David Valentine, Jason Weber, Stacey Weingarten * Music Director: Bill Sherman * Music Director - (Arrangements and Orchestrations): Joe Fiedler * Music Director - (Vocals): Paul Rudolph * Music Copyist: Joe Fiedler * Music Coordinator: Tyler Hartman * Composers: Eli Bolin, Nicholas Dayton, Dominic Fallacaro, Joe Fiedler, Tim Kubart, Jennifer Nettles, Kathryn Raio, JP Rende, Paul Rudolph, Bill Sherman, Shaina Taub, Craig Thomas * Sesame Street Band: Randy Cohen, Michael Croiter, John Deley, Doug Derryberry, Joe Fiedler, Rob Jost, Gary Meyer, Kenny Rampton * Production Designer: David Gallo * Art Director: Elliot Bertoni * Prop Coordinator: Keith Olsen * Associate Directors: Frank Campagna, Emily Cohen, Ken Diego, Todd E. James, Mike Walker, Ashmou Younge * Key Control Room Production Assistant: Christina Elefante * Control Room Production Assistants: Kelly Ferrara, Andrew Moriarty, Noelle Scindian, Elena Sporillo * Elmo's Wonderful World / Abby's Amazing Adventures Animation & Compositing: **Producer: Jack Spillum **Co-Director/Creative Director: Ian Chernichaw **Co-Director/Associate Producer: Justin Simonich **Lead Designers: Dagan Moriarty, Michael Scanlon **Lead Animator: Joe Andriola **Compositor/Visual Effects: Kat Llewellyn **Smartie: Deborah Grausman * Sound Effects Editor: Dick Maitland, C.A.S * Sound Editor: Chris Sassano * Re-Recording Mixers: Michael Barrett, Dick Maitland, C.A.S * Music Editors: Tyler Hartman, Paul Rudolph * Technical Directors: Beverly Alkow, Mary Crowley, Richard Drummond, Tom Guadarrama, Manse Sharpe * Cameras: Ryan Balton, Frank Biondo, Mark Britt, Jerry Cancel, Rich Freedman, Manny Guiterez, Shaun Harkins, Ray Hoover, Anthony Lenzo, John Michaeljohn, Patrick Minietta, Dante Pagano, Tom Quigley, Mark Renaudin, Paul Wilkins, Judy Willinger * Script Supervisor: Jennifer Capra * Special Thanks To: Definition 6, Hyperactive, Magnetic Dreams, Studio G Brooklyn * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Gallery jackantonoff.jpg|Jack Antonoff with Bert and Ernie SSChancetheRapper.jpg|Chance the Rapper with Cookie Monster, Abby, Elmo, and Rosita SS49_AndyGrammer.jpg|Andy Grammer with Cookie Monster THaddish49.jpg|Tiffany Haddish with Abby and Elmo ZoëKravitz.jpg|Zoë Kravitz with Ernie, Elmo and Bert KMKey49.jpg|Keegan-Michael Key with Oscar, Zoe and Telly KMicucci49.jpg|Kate Micucci with Bert and Ernie BillNye-2Head.png|Bill Nye with the Two-Headed Monster Questlove49.jpg|Questlove with Elmo AWilliams49.jpg|Allison Williams with Big Bird ElmoSnuffy49.jpg|Elmo and Snuffy on the set Snuffy49.jpg|Snuffy on the set Rudy49.jpg|Rudy on the set Bird49.jpg|A Muppet bird SpiderChris.jpg|Chris Knowings as a spider with puppeteers Ryan Dillon (Elmo) and Leslie Carrara-Rudolph SukiAndAlan1.jpg|Suki Lopez on the set with Alan Muraoka SukiAndAlan2.jpg|Suki Lopez on set with Alan Muraoka SukiAndChris.jpg|Suki Lopez on the set with Chris Knowings MicucciCan.jpg|Kate Micucci in Oscar's trash can with Stephanie D'Abruzzo KeeganMichaelKey-Oscar-Instagram.png|Keegan-Michael Key with Oscar the Grouch AW-Instagram-1.png|Allison Williams backstage AW-Instagram-2.png|Allison Williams by Oscar's trash can AW-Instagram-3.png|Allison Williams with Big Bird AW-Instagram-4.png|Allison Williams in Big Bird's nest Wheaton-1.jpg|Annie and Wil Wheaton on the set Wheaton-2.jpg|Annie and Wil Wheaton with Oscar Wheaton-5.jpg|Annie Wheaton with Oscar Wheaton-4.jpg|Annie Wheaton with Grover Wheaton-3.jpg|Wil Wheaton hugging Grover Salenger-Oswalt-123.jpg|Meredith Salenger and Patton Oswalt on the set Salenger-Oswalt-Big Bird.jpg|Meredith Salenger and Patton Oswalt with Big Bird Salenger-Oswalt-Oscar.jpg|Meredith Salenger and Patton Oswalt with Oscar the Grouch Salenger-Oscar.jpg|Meredith Salenger kissing Oscar Salenger-Oscar2.jpg|Meredith Salenger with Oscar Salenger-Grover1.jpg|Meredith Salenger kissing Grover Salenger-Grover2.jpg|Meredith Salenger hugging Grover Salenger-Cookie.jpg|Meredith Salenger with Cookie Monster Salenger-Abby.jpg|Meredith Salenger with Abby Cadabby Salenger-Ernie.jpg|Meredith Salenger with Ernie Salenger-Newsstand.jpg|Meredith Salenger in the Newsstand Whoopi49.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg with Elmo AHarada.jpg|Avenue Q reunion: Ann Harada‏ on set with Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Prairie Dawn) and Jen Barnhart (Zoe) Puppeteers49a.jpg|Puppeteers on the set Puppeteers49b.jpg|Puppeteers on the set JohnK50th.jpg|Cast and crew on set to celebrate John Kennedy's 50th birthday Sources ;Footnote External links *Season 49 Press Kit __NOWYSIWYG__ 49